Una larga espera
by leah frost
Summary: Llevaba 500 años esperando y al fin lograria tenerla... en cada sentido de la palabra, pesimo summary pero espero les guste...


Llevaba 500 años esperando ese momento y al fin tendria una oportunidad, estaba volando rapidamente hacia las montañas heladas al norte de Arendelle donde sabia estaria aquella chica, habia sido hacia ya 3 años cuando la habia visto despedir a sus padres, ese dia habia quedado completamente prendado de su mirada y ahora habia escuchado en una visita al pueblo que la reina Elsa se habia escapado a las montañas despues de revelar que era una bruja.

El sin esperarlo volo hacia las montañas para verla, varias veces se habia acercado al palacio en Arendelle pero todo siempre estaba cerrado y ni por una ventana se dejaba ver la reina, a cada momento su emocion crecia y cuando al fin llego, vio un enorme palacio de hielo que lo dejo impactado, bajo en lo alto donde habia un balcon y se acerco a la puerta.

Intento abrir esperando que no tuviera cerrojo, se llevo una sorpresa al ver que estaba abierto, eran a mas tardar las 11 de la noche y no la vio en la cama.

Penso que a lo mejor los pueblerinos estaban mintiendo cuando escucho pasos y se escondio detras de una cortina, ese momento siempre lo recordaria, cuando vio a aquella chica, no ya no era una chica, era una mujer, la reina Elsa se habia convertido en una mujer hermosa, fuerte y sensual...

La observo caminar hasta el balcon el cual abrio y salio a la brisa nocturna, ella llevaba un vestido azul de hielo que acentuaba cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo, Jack no podia dejar de verlo y muchas cosas cruzaron por su mente.

Nunca habia pensado en alguna mujer de ese modo por lo cual al principio se sintio avergonzado y despues se le olvido, continuo observandola, la luz de la luna la hacia ver como un ser unico (y lo era) Jack no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo viendola hasta que la joven mujer entro y comenzo a soltar su cabello, el se sorprendio un poco sabia que ahora la chica se quitaria la ropa.

Queria verla pero sabia que eso no seria muy bueno asi que rapidamente formo una ventizca y salio volando recordando cada cosa de esa mujer que algun dia, haria suya.

Elsa sintio la rafaga de viento y cuando la tranquilizo pudo ver como un joven salia volando de su cuarto, confundida se acerco al balcon, preguntandose quien seria.

Habian pasado 2 semanas desde que Elsa habia dejado su palacio de hielo y habia regresado con su hermana a Arendelle, todo estaba en tranquilidad para la joven, su hermana habia comenzado una relacion con Kristoff que era un buen hombre, ella recibia propuestas de matrimonio cada dia pero no le atraia ninguno de esos principes, por alguna extraña razon siempre recordaba al joven que habia salido de su habitacion en el palacio de las montañas.

Queriendo saber quien era, comenzo a investigar en todos los libros que tuviera a mano y despues de que su busqueda no rindiera frutos se canso y fue al comedor a cenar con Anna y Kristoff.

-Pero en seriooo Anna, que nunca te contaron de los guardianes?

-Si, me contaron de ellos pero no conocia al conejo de pascua.

-Pero a santa, a meme y al hada de los dientes si los conocias no?

-Por supuesto, esos son los mas conocidos.

Elsa se extraño al escuchar hablar a su cuñado y su hermana de criaturas de cuentos asi que cuando se sento les pregunto.

-De que hablan? cuentos para dormir?- sonrio al ver el puchero de Kristoff

Anna suspiro y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio

-No Elsa, Kristoff me platicaba de los guardianes de la niñez...

-Y esos quienes son?-levanto la ceja sonriendo divertida

-Santa, El conejo de pascua, Meme y el hada de los dientes.- Dijo el hombre sonriendo muy feliz.

-Ahhhh claro...- Elsa se rio y Kristoff le paso un libro sobre la mesa

-Aqui estan todos sus cuentos, creeme ellos existen...

Comenzo a hojear el libro sonriendo con burla pero de la nada encontro lo que hacia tiempo habia estado buscando y se paro bruscamente de la mesa,

-M...me me disculpan tengo que hacer algo- se acerco a la puerta y volteo a ver a su hermana- Kristoff tiene razon, ellos existen...

Y salio dejando a ambos completamente extrañados.

Llego a su habitacion y cerro con seguro, mientras veia la foto del personaje del libro y repetia su nombre...

-Jack Frost

Jack se encontraba haciendo bromas a algunos niños en Noruega cuando de la nada escucho un susurro diciendo su nombre y paro de hacer nieve...Se paro erguido y comenzo a buscar, alguien lo llamaba...pero quien?

Llamo a su amigo viento y le pidio que lo llevara a aquel susurro.

El viento lo llevo rapidamente hasta Arendelle el pueblo de la mujer con la que desde hace mucho soñaba, se dio cuenta que casi anochecia, como la ultima vez que la habia visto, ya habria regresado a su palacio?

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con sus indagaciones volvio a escuchar ese susurro...

-Jack Frost...

Esa voz... le resultaba conocida pero de donde?, busco en todos lados esa voz y cuando la escucho mas claramente llego al palacio.

Elsa seguia leyendo acerca de ese personaje, en verdad le llamaba mucho la atencion y no era por nada pero el dibujo que venia del joven espiritu era bastante guapo. Un chico con cabello Blanco y ojos azules... si en verdad era muy lindo.

Seguia repitiendo el nombre en su cabeza cuando escucho un golpe en su ventana, cerro el libro rapidamente y tomo su bata puesto que estaba en camison, se acerco y abrio, no habia nada ni nadie.

Jack se acerco a la ventana, esa ventana que hacia años deseaba pasar, ahora estaba sin tablas y con luz dentro, seria que Elsa habia regresado al fin?, decidio hacer algo para ver si ella estaba dentro, avento una bola de nieve y se escondio pero aun viendo hacia la ventana y pudo observar como su amada se asomaba y se veia mas hermosa que antes, cuando cerro de nuevo se acerco lentamente.

Se puso detras de la cortina, sabia que habia algo del otro lado de la ventana y decidio saber si era su imaginacion o era...

-Jack Frost...

Cuando lo dijo la ventana se abrio de golpe y por ella entraba el chico del libro, aunque muchisimo mas guapo, se acerco a el.

-Me llamaba milady?- Le dijo mientras veia a la chica que se habia arrodillado a su lado.

-Me escuchaste?

-Pero claro, llevo 500 años esperando escuchar tu voz...-Le dijo y se levanto.

Elsa se sonrojo al escuchar esto, al intentar levantarse Jack la tomo de la cintura.

-En verdad...espere muchisimo tiempo para escucharte y verte...-Le dijo de forma bastante sexy a los oidos de Elsa que tratando de zafarse del agarre se acerco mas al cuerpo del chico.

-Porque nunca te acercaste?- le dijo Elsa entrecortadamente

-Bromeas?, creo que me habrias congelado...-Sonrio de lado y la fue llevando hacia la cama.

-Y piensas que ahora no lo hare?- Contesto y puso una mirada retadora que solo hizo que Jack la pegara mas a su cuerpo.

-Espero que no, aunque si quieres mañana puedes hacerme lo que quieras- le guiño el ojo- porque hoy yo te hare todo lo que quiero hacerte desde que te vi en el palacio de hielo.

Elsa hiba a decirle que quien se creia cuando Jack atrapo sus labios al mismo tiempo que la acostaba en la cama con el encima, atrapo sus manos y la beso tiernamente hasta que ella movio sus labios al mismo ritmo que el, Elsa dejo escapar un suspiro cuando Jack bajo por su cuello dejando besos y mordidas y en cierto momento el se puso entre las piernas de ella.

No podia creerlo, que estaba haciendo?, no lo conocia y solo una vez lo habia visto, ahora eso ya no importaba puesto que se encontraba suspirando y besando con mas ansias al joven.

-Jac...Jack...-Dijo cuando el chico comenzo a besar su escote, el cual era bastante pofundo.

Jack subio la vista y lo que vio lo hizo querer mas, Elsa lo miraba con muchisimo deseo, con sus manos bajo las mangas del camison hasta que sus pechos quedaron a la vista, se acerco y comenzo a besarlos con devocion mientras ella gemia cada vez mas rapido, metio en su boca un pezon y comenzo a chuparlo.

Elsa ya no podia, queria mas si se podia, queria entregarle todo a Jack, asi que bajo sus manos hasta la sudadera del chico y comenzo a levantarla, Jack entendio y levanto los brazos para hacerle mas facil el trabajo a Elsa.

Cuando la sudadera ya estaba en el suelo rodeo con sus piernas la cadera de Jack y se pego mas a el, Jack abrio los ojos sorprendido y encantado asi que decidio dar el siguiente paso y le quito a Elsa el camison dejandola solo en sus panties, se alejo un poco y la observo, en verdad habia valido la espera.

Elsa se sonrojo al ver como Jack la veia.

-Eres hermosa- dijo el chico y comenzo a besar sus piernas- me encantas, me fascinas- subia por sus piernas hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde se detuvo- te deseo Elsa... y solo seguire si tu tambien lo deseas.

Lo observo y se sintio feliz, sabia que era algo tonto y que habia congelado Arendelle porque su hermana lo habia hecho pero estaba enamorada.

-Te deseo Jack...- Le dijo sonrojada- Hazme el amor...

Jack se mordio los labios al ver a Elsa asi, asi que le quito la ultima prenda y el bajo sus pantalones, era todo eso muy extraño, ella jamas lo habia pensado ni imaginado, claro que habia estudiado todo acerca del cuerpo humano pero ver una ereccion en vivo y a todo color era muy diferente, se mordio los labios, no sabia si doleria pero queria intentarlo con Jack.

El chico metio dos de sus dedos en su boca y despues los saco.

-No quiero lastimarte asi que empecemos lentamente...-Acaricio lentamente la entrada de Elsa y la chica gimio, se sentia realmente bien.

Jack se acerco y la beso mientras comenzaba a meter el primer dedo. Elsa sintio un pequeño dolor y cuando Jack metio el segundo solto un pequeño gritito a lo que el intento sacar sus dedos.

-No... por favor... sigue...-Le dijo ella aun con la voz un poco quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos .

El sintio miedo, no queria lastimarla, pero al ver que ella comenzaba a mover su cadera y gemir se dio cuenta que ya lo estaba disfrutando y mucho.

Nunca habia sentido algo asi, mucho placer... queria sentir mas asi que se comenzo a mover y abrio los ojos para ver a Jack que la veia sorprendido. Se movia cada vez mas rapido y Jack penso que era el momento asi que saco sus dedos y la chica lo volteo a ver algo confundida cuando el se coloco de nuevo entre sus piernas y la beso mientras lentamente la hiba penetrando.

Elsa volvio a soltar algunas lagrimas que jack limpio con besos, y cuando al fin estuvo completamente dentro de ella se detuvo, queria seguir, pero elsa debia acostumbrarse, no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando comenzo a moverse, la chica empujaba con su cadera a Jack para que la penetrara.

-Ja...ja..jack...-Elsa gemia cada vez mas fuerte y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, asi que se movia mas rapido y el solo podia pensar en lo bien que se sentia con ella.

Ambos comenzaron a gemir hasta que en un golpe de placer muy grande ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos, quedaron exhaustos y se miraron, Jack veia con devocion a Elsa y vio como su amada se quedaba dormida, al fin uno de sus sueños se habia cumplido.

Estar con la mujer que amaba.

Ya al dia siguiente veria como evitar que Elsa lo congelara.


End file.
